


A.D. 1504

by elektra121



Category: German Renaissance RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Disz hob ich gemachet/ do ich im 38. jare pin gewesn/ czu Megedeborch in der statt., Homosexual Humanists, M/M, Pining, name dropping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: Es hätte ein schöner, ruhiger Abend im Badehaus in Nürnberg werden sollen, wo die guten Freunde Albrecht Dürer und Willibald Pirckheimer so gerne zusammen entspannen. Aber mit dem jungen Nachwuchskünstler Hans Baldung Grien schleicht sich die Eifersucht ein...





	A.D. 1504

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



Willibald Pirckheimer ließ den kräftigen Nacken auf den Rand der hölzernen Wanne sinken und streckte seinen massigen Körper genüsslich aus. Eine der Mägde vom Hübschgesinde hatte eben heißes Wasser nachgeschüttet, der Laufbursche legte im Kachelofen Holz nach und der gewürzte heiße Wein wärmte zusätzlich von innen. So ließ sich der Winter aushalten. Es war recht gesellig im Badehaus an diesem Thomasabend, auch wenn Steffen Baumgartner und Conrad Celtis fehlten. Der eine war zum Namenstag seines Bruders geladen, der andere nach Böhmen gereist. Statt ihrer war die Stube diesmal voll von Handwerksgesellen und Hausknechten, die ihren heute ausbezahlten Jahreslohn verjubelten. Der Hauswirt hatte anlässlich des Fastenbrechens Fleischspeisen in Menge aufgetischt und ein paar Lautenschläger, Trommler und Pfeifer gedungen, so dass im angrenzenden Raum sogar getanzt werden konnte. Es kümmerte hier niemanden, dass der Ratsherr Pirckheimer sich so bald nach dem Tode seiner Ehegattin zu einer solchen Lustbarkeit einfand. 

Ihm gegenüber im Zuber saß sein Freund Albrecht, das gelockte kastanienbraune Haar, das er so exzentrisch lang trug, wie immer sorgfältig mit einem Leinentuch in einem Türkenturban hochgebunden, damit es nicht nass würde. Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit und wenig zur allgemeinen Stimmung passend, sah er missgelaunt aus. Willibald stieß ihn mit dem großen Zeh an.

„He! Ist Euch eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“

Albrecht grummelte.

„Bin heute bei Barbari gewesen. Der rückt seine Skizzenbücher immer noch nicht raus, wie sehr ich auch bettle. Weiß genau, wie sehr ich auf die Aktfiguren und deren Proportionen angewiesen bin. Ha! Barbari. Ein passender Name! Gehört sich sowas unter Zunftbrüdern?“ Er zwirbelte erbost seinen Bart, über den sich Lorenz Behaim so oft lustig machte.

„Könnt Ihr ihm nicht, ich weiß nicht, den Gesellen ausspannen oder sowas? Der sich natürlich vorher heimlich Kopien abgezeichnet hat?“ Willibald zwinkerte. Albrecht lachte nicht.

„Oh, vielleicht behaltet Ihr noch Recht. Der Junge malt gar nicht schlecht. Hans Süß heißt er. Da hätt‘ ich noch einen Hans mehr für die Werkstatt!“

Beim diesem Namen drehte sich ein auffällig gekleideter junger Mann zu den beiden um, der bisher an einem der Tische damit beschäftigt gewesen war, ein Eisbein zu verzehren. Er wischte sich mit Handrücken und Daumen den Mund und blickte fragend, ob er gerufen worden sei. Sein Wams war modisch gezaddelt und leuchtend spangrün. Albrecht winkte ab. Der junge Mann blickte die Freunde im Bad noch einen Moment länger prüfend an, bevor er sich wieder dem Essen zuwandte.

 

Es war dieser Blick, dessentwegen Willibald Hans Baldung nicht so gern leiden mochte. Ihre Beziehung hätte die zwischen jovialem Gönner und Freund des Meisters auf der einen und dankbarem, demütigen jungen Handwerkergesellen auf der anderen Seite sein sollen. Es war nun nicht gerade so, als ob der Junge Dank oder Höflichkeit ihm gegenüber vermissen ließ, oberflächlich ganz im Gegenteil, niemand hätte ihm mangelnde Umgangsformen vorwerfen können, aber doch… Willibald gefiel nicht, dass er seinen Blick nicht so schnell zu Boden schlug, wie es seine Mitgesellen taten – und wie es sich für einen jungen Mann seines Standes gehörte. Stattdessen blickte er einem forsch ins Gesicht, wenn man mit ihm sprach, gleichsam als sei er der allerreichste Patrizier aus Padua, und beobachtete einen häufig genug aus den Augenwinkeln wie eine misstrauische Katze, wenn man nicht mit ihm sprach. Willibald konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Albrecht das imponierte. Meister Dürer war selber nicht fürs Augenniederschlagen berühmt geworden. Albrecht lobte den Jungen oft, wenn auch selbstverständlich nicht so, dass es Hans zu Ohren kam, um ihn nicht übermütig zu machen;  aber Willibald hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass der Meister unter seinen drei Gesellen mit Abstand am meisten von diesem hier hielt, der ihn vielleicht – so Albrechts Ehe weiterhin kinderlos bleiben würde, und danach sah es aus – sogar beerben würde. Willibald konnte nicht recht sagen, wieso ihn das störte. Vielleicht, weil der „grüne Hans“ die Natur der Freundschaft zwischen seinem Meister und dessen Gönner wohl allzu genau erraten hatte mit seinen lauernden Blicken. Auch, wenn er wenig schlau wurde aus Hans‘ glatter Stirn und leisen Stimme, war sich Willibald zumindest darin ganz sicher.

Es war bezeichnend, dass zuvor nie einer der anderen Gesellen mit ins Badehaus eingeladen worden war. Zugegeben, die Vorstellung, das zarte Bürschchen, das Albrechts jüngerer Bruder war, hierhin mitzunehmen, war in etwa so absurd, wie Willibalds ältere Schwester, die Äbtissin von St. Klara, dazuzubitten. Aber Hans Schäufelin etwa hätte gewiss Interesse gehabt. Diese Einladung war durchaus als Auszeichnung gedacht und davon, wie Hans Baldung sich bei diesem Mal hielt, würde abhängen, ob es weitere Male geben würde, das war allen Beteiligten klar. Im Grunde genommen war es eine andere Art der Gesellenprüfung. Willibald hoffte von Herzen, Hans würde nicht bestehen. Er konnte gut ohne diesen Malerburschen in ihrer Runde auskommen.

Albrecht zwirbelte wieder an seinem Bart, was er immer tat, wenn er nachdachte.

„Nein, wirklich – ich _brauche_ diese Proportionen. Die von Wolgemut reichen mir nicht mehr. Ich denke, ich werde wieder nach Italien gehen. Irgendwo muss dieser Barbari sein Zeug doch herhaben!“ 

Willibald verschluckte sich am Wein.

„Ihr wollt…“, er hustete. Albrecht wartete geduldig, bis er wieder genug Atem zum Sprechen hatte. „Ihr wollt wegen ein paar läppischer Skizzen nach Italien?! Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein! Wozu? Bisher hat niemand je über falsche Proportionen in Euren Gemälden gemurrt. Im Gegenteil!“ Aber bereits als er es aussprach, war Willibald klar, dass dies kein Argument war. Albrecht hatte sich niemals groß um die Meinung von Leuten geschert, die in seinen Augen keine Ahnung hatten. Es war sein eigenes Urteil, vor dem er bestehen wollte – und ebendies war einer der Gründe, wieso sie Freunde waren.

Willibalds Gegenüber blieb seelenruhig. „Nein, das soll kein Scherz sein. Das ist mein Ernst. Es ist ja auch nicht nur wegen der Proportionsskizzen…“ Er rutschte nach hinten, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte zur Decke. „Ich habe Nachricht von meinen Agenten bekommen. Man kopiert meine Stiche und Holzschnitte – schlechter! – und verscheuert sie zusammen mit anderem Mist als meine. Mit meinem Monogramm drauf, versteht Ihr! Dann verkaufen sie sich besser. Ich weiß auch, wer. Neinnein, ich will nach Venedig und Klage gegen diese Lumpen führen. Mein Entschluss steht fest.“

Willibald kannte das ungute, bedrohliche Gefühl, das in ihm aufstieg. So war es, wenn man von einer neuen Pestwelle hörte, die sich näherte. Man versuchte verzweifelt, Maßnahmen zu treffen und wusste genau, dass man am Ende wahrscheinlich doch nichts ausrichten könnte. Es gelang ihm aber, im Angesicht der Katastrophe wenigstens den Versuch zu unternehmen, das Verhängnis noch aufzuhalten. Er wusste, wie man ein ruhiges Äußeres bewahrte. Er hatte schon Truppen im Krieg befehligt.

„Unsinn. Wer sollte denn die Werkstatt führen? Eure Hansens ausbilden? Den Altar für den sächsischen Kurfürsten zuende malen? Und wie gefährlich eine so weite Reise wäre! Ihr seid kein wandernder Handwerksbursche mehr wie vor 10 Jahren. Schlagt Euch das aus dem Kopf – und lasst Eure Agenten unangenehme Kleinigkeiten regeln. Dafür sind sie schließlich da.“ Er überlegte, ob er auch die offensichtlichen finanziellen Gründe anbringen sollte, die gegen eine Reise sprächen, hielt das aber für einen Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, den er bleiben ließ.

„Ich hab mir das alles schon überlegt. Meine Gesellen sind keine Schüler, wie Ihr wisst. Ich bilde keine Lehrlinge aus. Ich gebe jungen Künstlern die Gelegenheit, mitzuarbeiten und dazuzulernen. Schäufelchen ist der älteste, er hat seine „Flucht nach Ägypten“ beendet, die er in Arbeit hatte. Der ist soweit. Er kann den Altar zuende malen – die großen Stücke sind eh gemacht, der Rest ist Handwerk und das beherrscht er. Agnes wird die Werkstatt führen – die macht sowieso schon das meiste, das an Verwaltungsarbeit anfällt. Sie wird weiter verkaufen und auf Messen fahren, wie sonst auch. Die braucht mich nicht dazu. Wenn ich ihr keine Briefe schreibe, wird ihr wahrscheinlich nicht mal auffallen, dass ich nicht da bin. Und falls doch, ist sie gewiss zufriedener als gewöhnlich. Und mein Bruder wohnt weiter bei unserer Mutter. Mag sich Endres um ihn kümmern.“

Willibald war nicht entgangen, dass Hans Baldung in dieser Aufzählung nicht vorkam – und er ahnte wohl, warum. Der Stich, den ihm das versetzte, war fast noch heftiger, als wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Albrecht auf der Reise umkommen könnte, an irgendeinem gottverlassenen Straßengraben in den Alpen unwürdig verscharrt würde oder aber gar – für immer in Italien bliebe, im Land der weißen Paläste, eleganten Menschen und schönen Gemälde. Die Venezianer waren wohl nicht so dumm, einen Albrecht Dürer so einfach wieder gehen zu lassen, wenn er doch bereits jetzt derart beliebt war, dass sie seine Holzschnitte in Massen kopierten. Selbstverständlich würde man dort über solch kleine Künstler-Unarten hinwegsehen wie mit einem Mann zusammenzuleben, vor allem, wenn dieser Mann jung und schön war und Modegeschmack besaß. Vielleicht war es nicht zu spät, noch rasch in Spanisches Grün zu investieren, bevor die Farbe nächstes Jahr von venezianischen Gecken entdeckt werden würde. Ganz kampflos wollte er aber dann doch nicht aufgeben.

„Warum nehmt Ihr Euren jüngeren Bruder nicht mit? Er ist jetzt alt genug, sich die Welt anzusehen! Ihr könnt ihn in die italienische Kunst einführen und er würde die Sprache lernen, Kontakte knüpfen. Ein schöner Ausgangspunkt für sein Handwerk.“

Albrecht schnaubte. „Als ob unsre Mutter den jemals gehen lassen würde! Ich hatte auch schon dran gedacht, aber glaubt mir, das ist aussichtslos.“ Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Die hat doch Angst, dass der Himmel auf ihn drauffällt! Nein, ich dachte eher…“, hier nickte er in Richtung des jungen Mannes am Tisch und senkte seine Stimme, „an den grünen Jungen dort. Beziehungsweise, gar nicht mehr so grün, was das Künstlersein angeht. Der hat Ideen, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe! Und das Handwerk versteht er auch. Mit dem hab ich einen Glücksgriff getan. Und er auch mit mir, natürlich.“ Albrecht grinste selbstzufrieden. „Hat‘s verdient, mal ein bisschen rumzukommen.“ Er zwinkerte vergnügt.

 

Willibald beobachtete Hans, der sich gerade angeregt mit einem seiner Nachbarn unterhielt. Er hielt sich gerade und hörte höflich zu, ohne zu unterbrechen. Wenn er lachte, schüttelte er sein dunkles, akkurat geschnittenes Haar. Im Grunde seines Herzens konnte man Albrecht keine Vorwürfe machen, von ihm eingenommen zu sein. Was das anging, kannte sich Willibald ja selber! Welcher Mann konnte schon soviel strotzender Jugend und selbstsicherem Charme widerstehen, dazu einem gewitzten Verstand und nicht zuletzt einem hübschen Äußeren? Es war von jeher eine seiner größten Schwächen gewesen, dazu nicht Nein sagen zu können, wie ihm seine Schwester oft und gerne vorhielt – und ihr konnte nur der allerkleinste Teil seiner Eroberungen bekannt sein. Und weshalb so kleinkariert die Grenze ziehen zwischen Mann und Weib, wo es doch die gelehrten Griechen und Römer auch nicht getan hatten? Albrecht jedenfalls war Neuem gegenüber stets offen gewesen.

Vernünftig betrachtet war Hans Baldung als Liebhaber sogar eine hervorragende Wahl. Abgesehen von seinen unbestreitbaren körperlichen Vorzügen war er als Geselle, der lernen (und höchstwahrscheinlich auch von dem Namen Dürer profitieren) wollte, in nicht geringer Weise an Albrecht gebunden – das machte es unwahrscheinlich, dass er ihn irgendwo auf dem Weg nach Italien einfach ausrauben und sich aus dem Staub machen oder später aus seinem Wissen um gewisse Vorlieben des Meisters finanzielle Vorteile schlagen würde. Die beiden waren sich – so ungern Willibald das zugeben mochte – in ihrer Arbeitsweise, in ihrer Vorstellung von Kunst, in ihrem Wesen, gar nicht unähnlich. Es gab Bereiche in Albrechts  Vorstellungskraft, in die Willibald bei allem Kunstverstand nicht folgen konnte, in die ihm vielleicht niemand folgen konnte, es sei denn der grüne Hans. Und gewisslich gab es kaum einen besseren Ort für ein solches Miteinander als den Süden. War dies nicht der eigentliche Grund für die Reise? Dass man in Venedig das leben konnte, was in Nürnberg bei allen Vorteilen, die man als angesehener Bürger genoss, nicht möglich war? Rational betrachtet, war es ganz und gar verständlich. Trotzdem, Willibald wäre irgendein hergelaufenes italienisches Bürschchen, das er nie zu Gesicht bekommen musste, hundertmal lieber gewesen als ausgerechnet Hans Baldung, der Grüne.

 

Aber noch hatte Albrecht ihn wohl nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht, und noch war auch gar nicht klar, wie attraktiv ein solches Angebot für Hans selber sein würde. Wäre er interessiert (oder ehrgeizig) genug, sich darauf einzulassen? Würde er mit Entsetzen oder Ekel ablehnen? Das Ganze für einen seltsamen, derben Scherz halten? Willibald beschloss, ihn auf die Probe zu stellen. War dieser Abend nicht sowieso zur Gesellenprüfung gedacht gewesen?

„Wenn Ihr meint, dass er sich eine Belohnung verdient hat, sollten wir ihm wohl eine gönnen, an so einem Abend!“ Hier nickte Willibald mit ausgesucht freundlicher Miene zu Hans hinüber. „He, Bursche!“ Der Gerufene drehte sich langsam zu ihnen um. Nicht so langsam, dass es als unhöflich hätte gelten können, aber doch gemächlich genug, als dass zu bemerken war, dass ihm die Anrede nicht gefallen hatte. „Komm her!“ Willibald winkte ihn heran. Hans Baldung Grien erhob sich und schlenderte träge, aber doch gehorsam zu ihnen hinüber. Er blieb einen Schritt vor dem Zuber stehen und obwohl er den Anstand besaß, Willibald wirklich nur ins Gesicht zu sehen, kam dieser sich unangenehm angestarrt vor. Von unten aus betrachtet, schien Hans sogar noch schlanker und größer zu sein als sowieso schon. Willibald setzte sich auf und zog die Knie an. Das verringerte den Größenabstand wenigstens etwas.

„Sagen wir, ich hätte heute Abend Lust, einem aufstrebenden jungen Künstler ein ‚besonderes Gemach‘ zu bezahlen, in das er einladen kann, wen sein Herz begehrt…“ Willibald umfasste mit einer Handbewegung den ganzen Raum. „Auf wen würde die Wahl dann wohl fallen?“ Willibald war sich sicher, erkennen zu können, wie ehrlich Hans‘ Wahl sein würde – egal, ob sie aus den falschen Gründen auf eine Frau (oder gar aus Berechnung auf einen Mann) fiel. Und dann würde er genau wissen, wie begründet seine Befürchtungen waren. Ihm würde der grüne Junge nichts vormachen können.

Der grüne Junge tat zunächst aber erst einmal gar nichts, sondern runzelte nur misstrauisch die Brauen. Offensichtlich war er sich im Unklaren, ob das Angebot ernstgemeint war. Hilfesuchend wandte er sich mit Blicken an seinen Meister, der ihm jedoch aufmunternd zunickte, als habe sich Willibald lediglich erkundigt, ob er ein zweites Bier ausgegeben haben wolle.

„Nun? Wer erhält den Apfel der Schönheit? Ich kann natürlich nicht versprechen, dass das Objekt deiner Begierde diese gleichermaßen teilt – aber sprich ganz offen: welchen Menschen aus der Stube hier würde der künstlerische Sachverstand wählen?“ Willibald prostete Hans zu. Jovial zu sein, fiel ihm leicht.

„Ich darf jeden hier wählen?“ Hans sah sehr ernst aus, fast finster. Vielleicht war er immer noch nicht überzeugt.  

„Jeden“, bestätigte Albrecht in freundlichem Tonfall. „Ein verständiger Künstler sollte sich nicht von der Meinung anderer beeinflussen lassen, sondern seinem eigenen Urteil vertrauen.“ Er schien selbst interessiert, für wen sein Geselle sich wohl entscheiden würde.

Endlich drehte sich Hans dem Raum zu und betrachtete aufmerksam jeden einzelnen darin, so, als sähe er alle zum ersten Mal, oder als solle er sie aus dem Gedächtnis zeichnen. Willibald schien es, als benetzte er sich die Lippen, als er mit seinem prüfenden Blick bei dem jungen Handwerker angelangt war, mit dem er sich unterhalten hatte. Oder war jetzt schon die Schankmagd dran, die dort eben nachgoss? Vielleicht stimmte es, was Albrecht gesagt hatte und Hans war in künstlerischer Hinsicht kein grüner Junge mehr, jedenfalls nahm er sich ausgiebig Zeit, um seine Entscheidung zu fällen. Schließlich, als sei ihm erst jetzt eingefallen, dass er noch jemanden vergessen hatte, drehte er sich um. Sein Blick glitt achtlos über Willibald hinweg und blieb auf seinem Meister liegen. Seine Lippen verzogen sich in ein Grinsen. „Ich darf mir also wirklich aussuchen, ja?“

Willibald durchfuhr es. _Jesus Maria, nicht das._ _Jungfrau Maria, heiliger Thomas, Gott im Himmel – nicht das! Nicht hier! Nicht jetzt schon!_ Er hätte in diesem Moment einen Eid geschworen, dass der grüne Hans ein böser Hexenmeister war und jeden einzelnen seiner Gedanken gelesen hatte. Das hübsche glatte Gesicht schien sich in eine grinsende Teufelsfratze zu verwandeln.

Aber dann drehte er sich um und zeigte stattdessen mit arglosem Finger auf eine vom Hübschgesinde. „Die da will ich!“ Dabei leuchtete sein Gesicht auf vor Freude wie das eines kleinen Jungen, der am Nikolaustag Süßigkeiten in seinen Schuhen findet. Kein Zweifel, seine Begeisterung war echt. Willibald sank erleichtert ins Wasser zurück und nahm sich vor, den Heiligen noch vor Ablauf des Jahres ein Dankopfer zu stiften. Vielleicht konnte man einem Waisenknaben die Schule bezahlen oder so etwas. Oder Albrecht einen heiligen Thomas malen lassen, der sich schämte, an seinem Freund gezweifelt zu haben.  

Hans war losgelaufen, um seine Favoritin zu holen. Von seiner vorherigen Trägheit und Finsterkeit war nichts übrig geblieben. Wie ein vornehmer Edelmann einer Dame bot er ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie zum Zuber hinüber. Willibald nahm sie in Augenschein, während er ihr versicherte, er würde zahlen.

„Unser junger Freund hier hat einen lustigen Abend in der angenehmsten Gesellschaft verdient und hat sich unter allem Gesinde Euch als seine Venus erkoren!“ Sie lächelte spitzbübisch und keineswegs bescheiden. Die beiden passten gut zusammen. Sie hatte die verführerischen Augen und lockigen roten Haare einer Hexe. Das sehr offenherzige Mieder ihres leuchtendgelben Kleides war üppig gefüllt und die weißen Finger streichelten schon Hans‘ Haar. Die musste man sich für ein nächstes Mal merken. Hans dagegen hielt in merkwürdig jungenhaft erscheinender Sittsamkeit weiterhin nur ihren Arm.

„Viel tausend Dank, Herr Pirckheimer!“ Er verbeugte sich tief wie ein artiges Kind, wandte sich dann aber an seinen Meister: „Darf ich Euren Silberstift leihen und etwas von dem Papier, das Ihr immer bei euch tragt?“ Albrecht nickte, milde verwundert. „Danke!“ Hans eilte zu Mantel und Tasche, die an einem der Haken an der Wand hingen und nahm sich das Gewünschte. Dann hatte er keinen Blick mehr für die Männer in der Wanne und verschwand mit der rothaarigen Hexe. Wie er sie an der Hand hinter sich herzog, hätten sie Orpheus und Eurydike in einem Gemälde sein können, in leuchtendem Gelb und Grün. Aber genau wie bei dem griechischen Helden schien Willibald plötzlich auch bei Hans die wahre Gesinnung wieder zweifelhaft. Er wollte die Hübscherin nur zeichnen! Was bedeutete das nun? War die Probe nutzlos gewesen? Hatte Hans ihn doch durchschaut und ausgetrickst?

Albrecht beschäftigten vielleicht ähnliche Fragen, denn er sah beiden ungewöhnlich lange nach und schien unruhig über etwas nachzudenken. Er kaute an seinem Bart. Schließlich sprang er auf. „Ich… - entschuldigt mich kurz!“ Er zog den Turban vom Kopf, stieg rasch aus der Wanne, wobei er sich nur notdürftig abtrocknete und eilte dann mit wie Christus um die Hüften geschlungenem Tuch seinem Gesellen hinterher. Willibald blieb in der Wanne zurück.

 

Eine lange Zeit verging. Willibald ließ zweimal heißes Wasser in die Wanne und dreimal Wein in seinen Becher nachgießen. Die Haut an seinen Fingern wurde schrumpelig. Die Gäste zahlten und machten sich einer nach dem anderen auf den Weg nach Hause. Die Schankmägde räumten die Tische ab. Um etwas zu haben, womit er sich ablenken konnte, ließ er sich von einer der Hübschmägde die Schultern massieren. Aber das brachte keine Entspannung. Innerlich litt er Qualen. Was taten wohl Albrecht und Hans gerade miteinander? Seine reiche Phantasie erschuf eine lange Reihe von Bildern, durchaus nicht alle rein unangenehmer Natur, die mögliche Antworten auf diese Frage zeigten. Warum, warum nur, war er auf die Idee verfallen, eine solche Probe zu stellen?! Hätte er nicht vorhersehen müssen, wie sie ausgehen konnte? _So musste sich Ödipus gefühlt haben_ , dachte er, _der, indem er seinem Schicksal entgehen wollte, es damit erst herbeigeführt hatte._

Das war wohl Demut, dieses unangenehme Gefühl. Als Patrizier hatte er damit naturgemäß nicht sehr viel Erfahrung. Oder war es Trauer? Willibald hatte nicht besonders getrauert, als vor einem halben Jahr seine Frau gestorben war. Aber das war auch etwas gänzlich anderes. Man heiratete, weil es vernünftig oder weil es günstig war, weil die Familie es einem sagte und weil man Kinder wollte. Cenzi war ein frommer, freundlicher Mensch gewesen und als guter Ehefrau wie als frommer Christin hatte es an ihr rein gar nichts zu bemängeln gegeben. Trotzdem verlief sein Leben ohne sie kaum anders als mit ihr darin. Sie fehlte ihm nicht. Aufgrund ihrer vorbildlichen Lebensweise (und den Messen, die er hatte für sie lesen lassen) konnte er sie sicher im Paradies wissen. Um sie musste er sich nicht sorgen. Aber – seinen besten Freund verlieren? Das war etwas anderes. Er würde entsetzlich einsam sein, wenn Albrecht nicht mehr da wäre, und weder die gewitzte Herrenrunde, noch seine hochgelahrten Brieffreunde in der ganzen bekannten Welt, noch all seine Damenbekanntschaften oder noch so viele Abende im Badehaus könnten daran jemals etwas ändern. Ein Mann brauchte einen Freund, brauchte ab und zu männlichen Trost – und niemand hatte ihn jemals besser verstanden, war ihm jemals näher gewesen als Albrecht. Vor niemandem hatte er je so sehr er selbst sein können wie vor ihm, niemanden hatte er je so sehr bewundert, nicht einmal den berühmten Erasmus von Rotterdam. Und ihn jetzt so zu verlieren, schmerzte doppelt, da er nie erlebt hatte, was Hans jetzt offenbar so mühelos zufiel.

Ein Wunder war das ja nicht, bei Lichte betrachtet. Künstler waren nun einmal immer eine Sorte für sich, und es war ja nur natürlich, dass sich ein Mensch zu jemandem hingezogen fühlte, der ihm ähnlich war. Davon abgesehen, musste Willibald sich ehrlich eingestehen, dass er, was die körperliche Schönheit anging, wohl kaum mit diesem Nebenbuhler mithalten konnte. Willibald war nicht übermäßig eitel und bisher hatte der eine oder andere Smaragd- oder Rubinring, ein neues Kleid oder ein exotisches Tuch als Geschenk diesen Makel bei den Frauen noch immer ausgleichen können. Nur ließen sich Künstler, die sich besser mit der Schönheit auskannten als jeder andere Mensch, wohl schwerlich mit Schmuck beeindrucken (Hans vielleicht mit Mode, aber um den ging es ja nicht), und Willibald hätte es zutiefst beschämt, auch nur den Versuch zu machen, Freundschaft mit Geschmeide zu kaufen. Er wusste sehr gut, welche Dinge man kaufen konnte und welche nicht.

 _Der Demütige erkennt und akzeptiert aus freien Stücken, dass es etwas für ihn Unerreichbares gibt_ , klang ihm da seltsamerweise seine Schwester in den Ohren. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sie wissend – und ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Spruch nicht wenig hochmütig – auf ihn herablächeln, wie sie es getan hatte, als sie beide noch Kinder waren und ihre Lateinkenntnisse besser als seine. Er beneidete sie erneut. Sie war hinter ihren Klostermauern und umgeben von lauter Menschen, die ihre Körper in hässlichen schwarzen Gewändern versteckten, jedenfalls sicher vor solcherlei Problemen.

 

Schließlich, es hatte wohl über eine Stunde gedauert, kehrte Albrecht allein zurück. Er schmunzelte und summte und schien ganz und gar mit sich und der Welt im Reinen. Als sei nichts gewesen, stieg er wieder in die Wanne, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und seufzte zufrieden. Willibald versuchte, sich dieses Bild so gut wie möglich einzuprägen. Wie oft bekäme er wohl noch Gelegenheit, Albrecht so zu sehen? Oder war dies bereits das letzte Mal?

„Und? Wie hat er sich gemacht?“ Es gelang ihm, es fröhlich klingen zu lassen, nur scherzhaft interessiert, ungerührt.

„Oh, recht gescheit, recht gescheit! Ich sagte Euch doch, dass er gute Ideen hat!“ Albrecht grinste. „Wir haben alle möglichen Körperproportionen an ihr ausgemessen und gezeichnet! Dass ich nicht von selbst darauf gekommen bin…! Jetzt kann mir Barbari mit seinen Skizzen gestohlen bleiben. Ich mache mein eigenes Skizzenbuch nach der Natur. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann man sogar Formeln daraus errechnen? Dann bräuchte man nie wieder Modelle! Könnte ein Buch drüber schreiben.“ Sein Gesicht schien vor Begeisterung gerötet.

Willibald fühlte, wie alle Lebensgeister auf einmal in ihn zurückströmten, als sei er in einem Augenblick betrunken geworden – oder, anders, als könne er mitten im Rausch plötzlich wieder ganz klar denken. Ein Lachen brach aus ihm heraus.

„Hat sich das Mädchen denn nicht gewundert, was ihr von ihr wolltet?“

Albrecht wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Nun ja, das käme wohl für jeden etwas überraschend. Aber hat sich tapfer gehalten. Hat wohl schon seltsamere Wünsche gehört. Wenn sie sich erst als Heilige Jungfrau auf einem Bild wiedererkennt, wird ihr das wohl ein Trost sein. Übrigens ist Hans noch ein wenig bei ihr geblieben. Damit sie nicht so enttäuscht ist!“ Er zwinkerte.

„Und für die Männerstudien haben wir ja immer noch uns!“ Albrecht lehnte sich nach vorn und seine Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Sagt, habt Ihr noch Geld genug für ein zweites Gemach, in das ich jeden einladen darf, den _mein_ Herz begehrt? Ich weiß da eine männliche Proportion, die ich an niemandem lieber ausmessen würde als an Euch!“

 

Willibald war nur einen Herzschlag lang um Worte verlegen.

"Oh, keine Sorge! Und selbst wenn nicht - um der Kunst zu dienen, würde ich jederzeit Kredit aufnehmen. _Ars sine scientia nihil est._ "

 _Ich darf nicht vergessen, gleich am Montag früh drei Stipendien zu Ehren des Heiligen Thomas zu stiften_ , dachte er. _Und meine Schwester soll die Klarissinnen tausend Ave Maria von mir beten lassen._

ENDE.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ars sine scientia nihil est." - Die Kunst ist nichts ohne die Wissenschaft.


End file.
